


Veronica Mars Drabbles and Ficlets

by Pouncer



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer





	Veronica Mars Drabbles and Ficlets

#### For Miss Pamela, _a little Keith Mars_

Keith loves to take Veronica to the baseball carnival every spring. He calls it father-daughter bonding.

She's grown a little taller, blonde hair longer, but instead of graduating to the rickety roller coaster she races to the carousel and demands that her daddy stand beside her while she rides the prettiest pony.

Music plays, the carousel whirls sedately, the pony moves up and down, and Veronica is in raptures. Her face is so delighted that all Keith can do is smile, and store memories for the inevitable day when some punk boy will take his place in his daughter's heart.

#### For Carduustristus, _more Keith Mars_

Gumshoe life provides a steady diet of petty betrayals and pettier criminals. Mars Investigations isn't as downscale as some, but Keith sweats the bank balance every month, and mourns the way Veronica infinity-tasks instead of playing.

There are occasional bright spots, when Keith feels the universe click into rightness: evil-doers punished, the innocent rewarded, and him acting as witness.

The video footage of Sheriff Lamb and his high school inamorata induces such glee that Keith can barely hold his joy inside. It couldn't have happened to a sleazier bastard. The flier blares _It's Legal!_on his computer, and Keith hits print.  


#### For Natvach, ** Five Things Logan Echolls wishes he had told Aaron before Aaron was killed**

  
1\. Your movies suck.

2\. I always thought you were a horrible person for the way you treated Mom, but what you did with Lilly plumbed new depths of dysfunction. What the fuck, Dad? What the fuck?

3\. Have you found a husband in prison? Does he give you jewelry for your anniversary and then go out and screw the other inmates?

4\. Stay away from Veronica or you're dead. (Not that it matters now)

5\. No matter what you think, I won't be anything like you. Ever.

#### For Grimorie, ** Five lessons Keith wished he didn't need to teach Veronica**

  
1\. _People aren't always nice to you._ Keith taught her that one when Veronica came home from school crying when she was six. She never said what happened, but she listened to Keith with pugnacious seriousness and said that she wouldn't let it happen again.

2\. _You can't always catch the bad guys, and even if you do catch them, justice might not be done._ The expression on Veronica's face after Aaron Echolls was found not guilty was one Keith had seen in the mirror, twenty odd years ago. Weeks spent tracing evidence, building a carefully constructed cage, and still the murderer had gone free. Keith decided then that he wasn't going to become a vigilante, no matter how much he wanted to track that lying sack of shit down and blow him away like Dirty Harry. Veronica had to make the same choice.

3\. _Boys don't always mean it when they say "I love you."_ Duncan stopped talking to Veronica and wouldn't say why, and then Lilly died. Keith knew Lilly's death was the greater injury, but Duncan was someone Veronica faced every day in the school hallways. Which one would hurt more, in the long run? Veronica denied that she cared, but Keith saw her freeze on the streets as Duncan walked past, laughing with Logan, one too many times.

4\. _Mothers don't always stick around._ Keith hated that Lianne wasn't there to soothe Veronica's adolescent woes. He felt inadequate to the task, lacking the mysterious female _knowing_ that would give him the experience and wisdom to ensure his daughter heard what she needed to hear.

5\. _People don't always play by the rules._ Although after Terrence Cook confessed to throwing games, Keith thought that was a lesson he should have taken to heart himself, years earlier.  



End file.
